Cataclysm
by The Creed 11
Summary: This is the first installment of a series i'm writing if you could please give me some feed back i would be ever so gratful.


**Cataclysm  
**The Human race has come far but the Human crown jewel of Earth has become over populated by over reproducing humans informed by an independent disease accidently released infecting the entire human race in 2020. Ships orbit around the moon holding over a million refugees each waiting for a new home on Mars. Mars has been partially teraformed making the atmosphere Earth like and able to support plant life. Cities were built and a whole new colony has a risen.

My eyes burn the blood in my body burned and bubbled like hot water; I struggled to my feet, blood elegantly dropped from a gash on my left arm from where I had encountered a burning iron.

These tests were beginning to drive me nuts just like many before me; I stumbled around the corner to see a door leading out of the test chamber. I was filled with glee until a large muscly hand grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me back away from the door, it was Dan. Dan was my opponent we we're both trying to get out of the chamber but the price was the person who came out last would be punished severely, trust me I have been on the wrong end of it one to many times.

I flung back into the wall, I swear my spine is about to shatter, but I must get out first. I hailed the strength to get up and thump Dan directly on the back of the neck. He crumbled and fell to the ground with a thud and clatter. His big gruff body lay on the floor motion less as I stumbled past and out the door. I collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

The rooms we train in are situated environments to test every trainees skill set and their opponent's integrity. Each trainee occasionally is outfitted with Silver armour which is something of a privilege. The armour is made up of components or sections as same may call it which are: Torso armour, boots, lower body armour, clipping belt and if selected a standard military issue helmet. These sections are only the ones I use but it depends on the wearer.

The armour is only used in live ammunition training on the lower levels of the station, The training areas are used daily and extend for 6 levels of a 10 level structure and each floor is the size of a large island like Hawaii or Tasmania.

My eyes fluttered as I regained consciousness, the pain was worse than ever. I guess I'm in the hospital wing; I've been her that many times it's like a second home. My eyes drifted to my right arm were I could feel a tingling sensation; my forearm has a cannula stuck in it feeding me all the nutrients I needed while I was asleep. I always wonder why I signed up for this; but I always come to the same conclusion, my brother. Lance Corporal Jarvis Rodriguez 2nd formal member of the Martian Marine core; the human race teraformed Mars on the 1st of March 2050 and deployed a recon team to scout the landscape, my brother was one of them. On that day they built an outpost then 3 months on they built a small town and the end of the year they had built the first Mega city on Mars.

We were all jumping with glee back on Earth when mars became a new human world fully populated in 2084; well that's what we all thought. Turned out there really was life on Mars, an entire civilization rose from the underground and attacked the people on the surface; my brother died fighting. I fell to pieces for a while but I knew that I had to avenge him, so I joined the training program so I could fight on Mars.

I am currently on a space station called the reign in orbit around Mars training to be a Martian Marine and avenge my brother in battle.  
"John! John!" cried a voice getting closer. It was my mate Sam another trainee except a little behind me, but not much. I sat up slowly in pain my back cracked a little but nothing drastic, the metal bed head supported me.

Sam ran to my side in his camouflage attire obviously he was on his way to a test. His black thick hair ruffled and messy a large red scar diagonal across his face from an encounter with a sharp trudged blade used in close combat occasionally.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened; Dan is eating his own socks" said Sam with a slight smile on his olive skin face.  
"What, did the General knock his teeth out" I wondered to Sam  
"No he physically bent Dan's leg up and shoved his foot in his own mouth" He replied to me shaking his head in horror.  
"hell, The General is getting worse" I said thinking about the time when he slammed my head into a metal door and cracked my cheek and jaw bone.  
"Ya a broken left hip shattered ankle and bone deep bites" he replied to me

"Holly crap" I exclaimed clenching my teeth to the point of numbness. The nurse came over in an all-white one piece suit inner-lined with bullet proof padding and a holster for a data pad. Her silky Blonde her draped over her shoulders and her beading blue eyes looked into my soul. 'WOW' I thought, she is amazing.

"Well Mr Rodriguez your clear to go but I just received a message from the General saying he wants to see you and Sam in his office" she said, her voice as soft as a rose petal.  
" Ya sure but I'm gonna need this cannula out of my arm before I go anywhere" I said in a nervous reply.  
"Oh ya sorry, silly me." She gracefully walked around the bottom of the bed and elegantly excused herself past Sam and began to take out the cannula. I felt nothing as I was to consumed in staring obsessively at her beautiful features including her big…. My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse asking me to remove my hand, cupping her left breast. I swiftly withdrew my hand, "I'm sorry, I really am how can I make it up to you" I stuttered nervously, she said nothing then turned and walked away with cannula in hand.  
Sam let out a little giggle trying to contain a bellowing laugh from escaping his mouth.  
"Real smooth John, Smooth" said Sam still giggling in between breathes.

"Ya ha, ha very funny" I said swinging myself out of the bed and standing up remarkably fast, maybe too fast. A sharp pain spurted up my spine then settled again. "Come on we best go see the General, you know how he gets if anyone's late" I said with a hint of sarcasm and leading us out of the wing into the dark metallic halls of the station. I checked behind me to see Sam practically half a step behind me and stepping in sync. I turned the corner passed a section of power conduits that fizzed with electricity running through it. The lights that shine a bright white flickering of the silver slim line architecture of the stations interior.

The General's office is situated at the end of the hall through a chrome steel bulk head.

Sam nearly walked dead in line with me but he let me into the Generals office first. As I walked into the Generals office I took notice of the blood splatter on the right wall beside me, then I followed a blood trail to the Generals body which lay on the floor with his face flat on the floor. I rush to his aid and compress my fingers on his cold neck, nothing.  
"For god sake Sam help me get him to the Hospital wing" I said violently. I grabbed his top half and Sam grabbed his bottom half, We back track our steps to the wing to find no-one on Duty except flimsy and bloody Corpses.

"Crawlers!" yelled Sam in anger. Crawlers were a class of aliens that become invisible to the naked eye but can only be seen through heat vision.  
"They must have stowed away on a supply ship on return from the surface" I said helping Sam put the generals body on a hospital bed. My eyes rolled around with my head to find a red alert button, I found one.

"Quick over there, a red alert button!" I screamed pointing at a large red button on the wall. Sam caught sight of it and sprinted towards it, once he had reached it he slammed his fist against it and alarms began to ring, lights flashed.

I nodded to him meaning that we had to get to the armoury and find something to protect ourselves, like standard issue combat armour with helmet, built in comm system and heat vision; along with a mid-range weapon like a T30 Viper. I ran despite the pain, Sam followed close behind. Our boots thumped on the ground as we sprinted around corners until we bumped into a squad of guards. We stopped and met with each other and assessed the situation.

"Where is the General?" asked the squad leader, who I distinguished by the rank displayed on his chest plate as Sergeant, same rank as I.  
"Dead, along with the hospital staff" I said in honest reply  
"Damn!" the squad leader exclaimed  
"I'm guessing crawlers stowed away on a supply ship and had a plan to assault the space station inside out" I said looking around  
"What's your names?" he asked, an inappropriate question for the time I thought but I answered it none the less.  
"John Rodriguez"

"Sam Davies" Sam said saluting unnecessarily, he blushed in awkwardness.  
"Rodriguez, Davies, good to meet you this is my squad 2nd Guard fire team Omega, the armoury is just back there it will have all the gear you need my squad and I will guard you while you gear up" he said

"Thanks, we best get moving then" I said haste-fully. I ran down the hall to a huge room with combat armour hanging off every wall and weapon racks lining walls, grenade boxes stacked up on top of each other.

I grabbed my armour and fitted it making me way much more than I did before; a belt clip attaches the whole of the torso armour to the leg armour, pockets for ammunition and grenade holders are studded strategically around the belt and to finish off.

I loaded my belt up with half standard Fragmentation grenades and half EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) grenades so that we may be able to disable the Crawlers cloaking devices. I walked to the weapons rack and grabbed an assault rifle called a Viper T30 which is the gun I use with a clip that can hold 100 rounds of copper head 30 calibre bullets. I grabbed about 5 extra clips of ammo, and I was ready.

"I'm ready to go" I said on the comm  
"Copy that so am I" Sam's voice rang in my ear  
"Alright let's get moving, these Crawlers need to be dealt with" said the squad leader. I agreed entirely but taking out the crawlers wouldn't be easy plus this was Sam's first real combat mission, I'm a little worried.  
"Let's move, Sam take up the rear" I said leading the group down the hallway clunking along loudly without miss. I hear a low hiss come from behind us.  
"Crawler behind us!" I yell in almost fright. We all turned our heat vision on for common sense; I managed to see a Crawler run back around the corner we came from.

My legs automatically launched me from my position and around the corner in seconds. Aimed down the scope and fired my weapon, jolting my shoulder back a little and releasing bullets hitting my target as I wanted them to. The Crawler's cloaking device failed and it crumbled to the floor moaning like a sick cow. I switched off my heat vision and lowered my gun to waist height and slowly walked towards the Crawler. Its blunt features came into view. I heard the squad pounding in behind me as I stood over it observing its robotic features. Metal armour covered 85% of its body with skin showing between bits of armour and joints, black spikes sticking out of its shoulder plating, a helmet covering its whole humanoid head with Mohawk like line of spikes running from the front to the back of the helmet and a symbol engraved into the chest plate armour.

"Well you sure took care of him" said Sam patting me lightly on the back. I smiled with a little gratitude.  
"That symbol is the insignia for the alien military" said one of the men from the squad; I'm to occupied examining the alien armour. I run my palm down the side the helmet and find a slot with a type of card in it. I grab the card and pull it out to see the same symbol on it again along with other smaller symbols: † Ω Œ

They use basic shapes and pictures as a language, i say to myself losing my train of thought from everything else around me.  
"John!" exclaimed pounding me on the back firing his gun randomly at what I thought was thin air. I hurriedly slipped the chip into my pocket on my chest plate as Sam flung me back behind him. My vision blurred as I smacked against the wall and my heat vision activated from the jolt. Four Crawlers were returning fire on Sam and the Guard Squad.

I grabbed my Viper from beside me and stood up slowly gathering my senses. I lined up the shot for the crawlers but it was too hard to get a clear shot.  
"Fall back to me we'll take them all at once" I said with a reassuring voice.  
"copy that!" replied Sam coming back with the squad. I managed a clear line of vision, my finger instinctively pull the trigger and a burst of bullets release from the barrel.

The bullets pinged off the alien armour as the others join in; The Crawlers have no weapons, 'strange' I thought as I slotted another magazine of ammunition into my weapon. The Crawlers begin to move back; more gun fire rattles from behind the Crawlers. The Crawlers fall to the ground in a dead heap, armour smoking from hot lead impact. As the smoke cleared I see a team of infiltrator marines armed with shotguns and heavy weaponry, basically anything that makes a big noise.

A groan comes from beside me, I look to see the squad leader on the ground with multiple stab wounds to the torso and chest.

"Squad Leader's down!" I yell getting everyone's attention. I examine the wounds thoroughly as everyone stands back and watches in horror. All of a sudden he convulses momentarily then stops, I check his pulse, nothing. I apply mouth to mouth, nothing.  
"Sam, and you" I said standing and pointing to Sam and a squad member, "Get him to the hospital wing, shock him and if you manage to revive him get him rapped in bandages to suppress the bleeding and shift him to a heat bed so he stays warm until my arrival, keep me notified" I said stepping away. Sam and the squad member grab him and swiftly but softly jog him down the hall to the hospital wing.

"Alright now who are you?" I asked the squad that had just abruptly turned up. A man in heavy combat armour except without a helmet steps forward, pale faced and brown hair on his head and eyes filled with fear.

"1st Shock resistance guard team helix my name is Lance Corporal Jack Youland, this is my squad: corporal Anderson, Private Albert and Private Worthing" he said saluting, I salute back.

"Alright nice to meet you all but we have no time for a welcome party my name is Staff Sergeant 1st class John Rodriguez and this is my new squad, 2nd Guard fire team Omega" I explain

"Good to meet you to" he replies in kindness.  
"But anyway, I need you and your squad to get down to Engineering and secure the perimeter to make sure there are no Crawlers left, once done dead lock the doors and for extra precaution plant trip mines behind each door then scout the ship for survivors radio back once accomplished, now get moving" I said in haste.

They run past me and around the nearest corner to the elevator. I turn myself around to face the squad I have now gained control of, "Right with all accidents aside you need to the control room, If we are to hold our ground here on the station we are gonna need to find a way to make those Crawlers visible to the human for any survivors" I explained carefully  
"Well there is away" said a man 3rd In the line of the squad.

"What's your name?" I asked  
"Fredrick Hopfield" he said in a blunt reply  
"Well Fredrick how do we combat the situation" I wonder  
"Well if we got to the bridge I could plug an EMP grenade into the system mainframe and cause a station wide EMP explosion instantaneously shutting down the Crawlers cloaking systems and seams I have programmed all my EMP grenades to only effect Alien tech it won't harm any human devices or technology" he deeply explained, I like this bloke.  
"Well then I guess you all had better get up to the bridge and get set up before anymore Crawlers interrupt" I say thoroughly executing my words.  
"Sir, yes Sir" they all say in sync running off away down the hall and jogging past the hospital wing.

"John it's Sam, I don't know how long we can keep this guy alive for much longer In this state" Sam said on the comm  
"Copy I'm on my way" I said launching down the hall. Sprinting into the Hospital wing to see Sam and the squad member overlooking the squad leader on the heat table.  
"John he isn't doing well" Said Sam as I pulled up at the bed side.

I look beside me to see the squad member with his helmet off showing his dark brown wavy hair and a huge scar leading up the side of his face from his mouth to the beginning of his hair. His light brown eyes glared as they stared upon the man; I had a feeling that he was some relation.

"What's your name?" I ask being as kind as possible in this situation  
"My name is Tor, Artemis Tor" he said in a husky voice  
"Artemis, how do you know the squad leader" I ask  
"His name is Manuel Tor, my brother; we grew up in hunters gate, a city on the southern continent called Vermuda" he explains to me. My brain turned over and over and over pondering on the situation.

This is Artemis's brother lying on the table fighting for his life just like mine did at Hope Haven. My Adrenaline spurred, "Sam run into the store room get me two metres of stitching wire, a needle, 4 patches, a table of standard operating equipment, a bottle of body nutrients and a sedative!" I screamed taking my helmet off. Sam flew into the store room like a lightning bolt, I ripped the comm out of my helmet and fitted it to my right ear, mouth piece extended.

"(Static) Sergeant we have secured survivors and have secured the engine room, we are on our way up" says the Corporal's voice in my ear.  
"Coy that how many survivors?" I ask in reply  
"at least 30 all from the testing range and engineering, the rest were dead, hundreds of them" he says again.

"Holly mother of god" I exclaim ruffling my hair "Get them up here to the mess hall and sit them down to make sure there all, all right" I say watching Sam run out of the store room loaded with gear.

"Copy that, out." Sam stops the wheel table beside me full of equipment I needed long with a needle of a sedative agent called, Cryo. I hang the packet of nutrients on a stand and grabbing the cannula at the end I slowly and carefully slide it into an exposed vein and it begins to flow.

"Sergeant, this is Helix; we are on the bridge part are detecting masses of Alien movement towards your position" said a man in my ear  
"How many aliens?" I ask  
"At least 10" he replies to me  
"Ok I have to get to work stay in touch get that EMP blast under way and try to get contact with control, out." I cut open the bandages with a small pair of scissors, to expose gory and horrific wounds.

"Sam, Tor we have hostiles on the way, guard the entrance I need at least 10 minutes." Sam and Artemis ran past me and set up a defensive position at the entrance.  
My hand reached for a cotton cloth on the table and bringing it to dab the first wound closest to me, burrowing it-self into his intestines. I slowly washed the wound out with another damp cloth and fragilely mending the intestines with a device that rapidly mends wounded tissue and muscle.

I cough almost regurgitating but failing to produce anything apart from smelly air, seen's I haven't brushed my teeth for 3 days.  
"Contacts, I have a visual on 3 alien Rangers" I heard Sam say in the background as I stitched up the first wound. Gunfire began to rattle and alien energy weapons began to fizz; I clean and stitch the second wound then seal a patch over it.  
"There advancing to fast" yell's Artemis. Sweat pours down my face in pressure and the fact someone had turned the heating up.

I finish cleaning the last wound, Sweat is thundering down my face like a rushing river and the gunfire was getting closer. I begin to stitch up the wound trying very carefully to do the best job I could under the circumstances.

The stitching was getting harder as I had no idea how long it was gonna hold with bullets and plasma flying around everywhere. I finish, Sam and Artemis are practically on top of me now trying to hold off the rangers. I slap a patch on it and finish up crouching down to my knees and grabbing I viper.

The Rangers were visible seen's they had no cloaking devices. There armour much thicker and bulkier then the crawler armours; I aim down the sights and squeeze the trigger lightly letting out a 3 bullet burst.

Hitting the mask of the ranger and cracking it's visor with a large crack, then he fell over life less; 'must have carried through the mask' I thought. I lined up another shot and took it shooting another 10 straight bullets killing another Ranger. There are only three left and our ammunition is getting low.

"I'm down to my last clip!" I yell over the gunfire  
"I'm almost out myself we need to come up with another solution" replied Sam over Artemis nodding to me meaning he was almost out as well. I stopped firing and thought for a few seconds then switched my ear piece to constant contact so I could speak freely to the others with my hands free. I checked Manuel's condition, stable.

I kneel over his body and extract 10 clips of viper ammo. I give three to both Sam and Artemis as Plasma fizzed past our cover which was an over turned hospital bed. Cover was getting crowded I looked over to the other side of the room to see another hospital bed over turned.  
"I'm gonna dive over to cover on the other side of the room, give me cover" I said on the comm  
"Copy that I have your back" replied Artemis. He jumps up and sprays rapid fire over the Rangers as I leap out and begin to slide to cover.

My heart raced and my brain turned over as multiple burning plasma bolts hit my hip and upper leg, braking through my armour. I keep sliding to hit the wall jolting me in pain; I drop my gun and try to let out a yelp but nothing comes out just a long hollow exhale.

I lay my gloved hand on the wound to suppress the bleeding; the wound was sticky and sludgy under hand but burning and aching like a sun burn but twice the crackle of skin and four times the pain. I grab a bandage roll and begin to strap my leg with it.

The pressure from the bandage is killing me but it is the only way I'm going to suppress the bleeding and help prevent plasma poisoning. I reach for a roll of steam tape on my belt and roll a small piece out then rip it off, sticking it over the end of the bandage and finishing the job.

"Man Down!" I yell in a voice of pure luck. Sam looked over to me and his face shifted from angry to a mix of shock and frustration. His eyes glisten with despair but his mouth frowns in great anger. He taps Artemis on the shoulder and changes his stance to a launch position; Artemis shifts out of cover and covers Sam.

He launches and sprints to my side remarkably quick with elegance. He kneels at my side my eyes flutter and my blood boils in my body, my hearing drifts along with my voice and feeling; Sam was yelling something to me but I can't make it out my thoughts drift to the back of my mind and my vision blacks out, and so do I.

My dreams are cold and bleak, frightening to the point I shiver and crumple in a pile of teary mess. The dark clouds were closing on me in my dreams; lightning flashed like bright strobe lights and thunder rolled but the thunder sounded different. The thunder sounded like voices yelling at me, screaming as hard as possible. My vision blurred and I woke slowly and painfully to see a silver steel roof with black steel support beams running along it with blinking lights.

I could see Artemis and Sam looking over me with a small grin on their faces.  
"Hey buddy thought we'd lost you there" said Sam grinning still  
"What…..What happened?" I ask in a low husky voice  
"You suffered a nasty hit of Plasma poisoning we treated you normally but you have been out of it for about 3 hours" explains Artemis  
"Where am I then this doesn't look like the hospital wing?" I wonder aloud  
"You're on the bridge, the hospital was trashed after the attack so we bought you up here" says Sam

"What about the squad?" I ask  
"They successfully managed to execute the EMP surge throughout the station but there are more crawlers and other Emerger's then we thought" Artemis says to me. My vision comes back to me along with my train of thought; the pain subsides and I swing myself over the side of the bed.  
"Alright then give me a direct line to command it is about time they knew what was going on" I say valiantly  
"They already know John but reinforcements won't arrive for another two days" Sam explains  
"What!; we could be dead by then" I exclaim stumbling to my feet. My right leg spurts with pain and my head aches but nothing to serious

"John HQ are doing their best but the fight on the ground is turning into a dog fight; the death toll has lifted now to 3 million dead soldiers and another 6,000 wounded" Sam points out to me. I hang my head in dis-belief,  
"Alright then get all Station personnel to their positions all guard squads need to be at defensive positions around the station, prepare the space Bourne artillery for immediate effect on ground support" say stumbling to a nearby console.  
The bridge was no bigger than a large lounge room riddled with hi-tech controls and flashing lights.

The Station was originally built to train the marines but later was extended to include a turbine room and 6 Space Bourne artillery cannons which are automatically aimed from the bridge to pin point and take out any enemy positions or strong holds.

I stand in front of a computer with my fingers laying on the key board; the screen was lit up with a targeting system constantly scanning the surface. This console was the artillery and navigation controls.  
"Sam, Artemis open up a direct link to Ground squadrons in sector 3-13" I order. Sam taps a couple of buttons and I take off my old ear piece and attach a new much more bulkier one to my ear and pull down the mouth piece.

"This is a message to all Alpha through to Zulu, this is Artillery station Reign we are able to provide brief artillery support give us co-ordinates and we shall open fire on position with 20 Kilo Trojan rounds" I say into the mouth piece. Trojan rounds were basically air strike missiles just adjusted to survive re-entry.

"Copy Rein Station strike co-ordinates are as follows, Alpha-996-tango-913" said a male voice with a lot of back-ground noise. My fingers skipped along the key board and the screen moved as the targeting camera moved to the co-ordinates, I finish. The screen shows a huge alien Emerger army striding towards the soldiers.  
"Stay clear of fire zone we are online to fire, firing one" I say pressing the fire button. The station shakes as the first missile is shot.

The screen registers a clear blow to the first Emerger wave, "Firing for second effect" I say firing another station shaking missile; yet another devastating blow to the Emerger army.  
"John, we've got incoming boarding craft!" yells Sam  
"You two jump on the defence cannons while I deal with this little predicament here" I say pressing the fire button again. They run out of the auto door to the cannons, my situation was almost erected.  
"Rein Station this is MMC HQ we are dispatching reinforcements; ETA 10 minutes."

Hope came to my head and my fingers strayed from the keyboard as the final section of the army was destroyed leaving me with a faint smile on my face.

I scrambled to a nearby console and programmed the automatic targeting cannons to open fire on hostile ships Via bio recognition. The door opened and Artemis and Sam stumbled in backwards; Sam initiated lockdown on the door.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yell at him  
"I'm saving our lives; the Emerger's pushed us back, all other Units are compromised, we tried to advance to their position but there was no hope we had to retreat" Sam explained.  
I hang my head and think, Emerger's were piling at the door we had at least ten minutes before they bashed through the door.

"Sam you and Artemis set up cover at the door, I will monitor communications back here and also give you reinforcing fire" I say grabbing my gun off the table  
"copy that" they say beginning to set up cover. I run behind the farthest console where I had stashed a sniper rifle earlier. The door joint begin to spark and flame, "There cutting through!" yelled Sam taking his position in cover with Artemis. The Station shakes wildly and I am flung back into another console sending a jagged pain up my spine, a voice came onto my headset.

"First Sergeant Rodriguez this is Lieutenant Crawford we have docked with the station and are mobilizing what is your position," I stumble to the console and sit myself up right then speak.

"I am on the main Bridge, I advise you head to the Mess hall there are survivors there" I say  
"Copy that me and my squad are on our way up stay put" says Crawford  
"Copy, advise we have Emerger's breaking through the main door, me and my squad will hold out as long as possible but we haven't got long until they over whelm us" I say  
"Roger our E.T.A is about 6 minutes, Crawford out." I breath reluctantly, I let out a husky cough spitting up blood then a sharp pain in the left side of me jabbed my senses; a broken rib and punctured long I thought.

I pursued through the pain to grab my sniper rifle and place the try pod on the console giving me a direct look down the scope at the door.  
I stare down the sights at the almost distant door, it brakes open I pull the trigger and shoot one Emerger in the stomach knocking it to the ground, then turn to aim at another one and shoot it in the head.

I repeat these movements over and over, my ammunition is getting low and my concentration is dwindling. I lose complete concentration and fall back just in time as the Lieutenant and his squad break in and murder the Emerger's. My breathing becomes out of time and I struggle to keep breathing; I can't breathe my lungs sting and my heart stops, my eyes flutter then I black out.

My eyes blink open and my lungs un-clench; I take in a huge breath as I swiftly sit up. Sam is standing at the end of the bed yelling for a Doctor, my head is ringing with some un-godly noise. Sam comes to my aid and tells me everything is alright, my vision un-blurs and my hearing revives itself letting me have full control of my senses.

Things appear in my vision, health monitor, heart rate monitor, information feed and a communications channel.  
"What the bloody hell is all this shit!" I exclaim as a Doctor of sorts comes to my aid as well  
"John look at me" says the female Doctor, I follow orders.  
"You're alright you're in the Prime city Hospital, my name is Doctor Benedict" she explains to me with a soft and helpful voice  
"Listen I only want to know three things, one: how did I get here, two: how long have I been here and three: what the hell has happened to my eye sight" I ask shaking my head but the things not going away  
"John calm down" said Sam, I calm myself and sit with my legs dangling off the bed.  
"John you were almost dead after the fight on Rein Station, the Lieutenant took you aboard his ship and brought you here ASAP, you saved a lot of lives John, including the man you did surgery on under fire" she began to say "Once you were here we performed surgery on your wound, you were infected with an Emerger parasite called a Slip" she explained  
"Wait what the hell is a Slip?" I ask  
"A Slip is an Emerger development which is in the form of a small black square or chip" explained Sam; my mind turned over in dis-belief.

"The chip once touched by organic skin is activated sending out a miniature seismic event and activating a cell in the body that infects the blood stream and shuts down non critical body parts first then all critical organs shut down; luckily we got to it before your body completely shut down but we had to rebuild some of your body" she said pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me and Sam.

"Your vision now is equipped with your health state, you now have a bionic right arm, and your brain has suffered serious damage and recoil, you will often receive head-aches and migraines" she explains. I look at my right arm to see wires running under it, and parts of it were missing skin, exposing wires and thick silver conduits.  
"It's different and it will take a while to get use to but a thanks is in order Doctor; thank you" I say clenching a fist.

"Anytime John you are a breakthrough in Human genetics engineering, you are the beginning of a new chapter in human existence, you are; EVOLUTION."

That night symbols ripped my mind apart and my body burned, my skin felt like there was something slithering under it like a snake. I dream of a silver arch structure shrouded by red mist and red lightning crackled in and around the mist; by every strike of lightning pain ran through me like a river gushing towards a water fall; I become stronger through my weakness and realise my life is about to get whole lot more interesting.


End file.
